


Tell me what's on your mind

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Massu helps out, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn, Shige sucks at swimming, Smut, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: "Can you teach me how to swim better?" Shige asks one day, and Massu widens his eyes as he munches the catering food.





	Tell me what's on your mind

  
"Can you teach me how to swim better?" Shige asks one day, and Massu widens his eyes as he munches the catering food.  
  
"I have something about swimming coming up for TV and I don't want to embarrass myself again."  
  
It takes Massu a moment to remember that Shige is referring to their one time when they had the swimming challenge, all for of them, before he nods.  
  
"But I am not sure how much is possible in a short time. You shouldn't stress yourself so much. You either can swim well or you can't. Be yourself, go as the Shigeaki with your swimming level."  
  
Judging from Shige's frown, Massu comes to the conclusion that Shige is not really happy with that answer.  
  
"I want to look cool. Please. Just a little bit would help. "  
  
Massu nods and puts the bowl down. "On Thursday," he says, "I go to the swimming pool, let's meet then." Shige nods and smiles happily.  
  
On Thursday night, he is prepared. He even has a pair of swimming glasses, waiting nervously for Massu to show up. Finally, he sees him coming out of the changing room and catches his breath.  
  
Apparently he had forgotten how good Massu looks in swimming shorts, with moist skin from the shower, some drops of water running along his bare shoulders from the ends of his hair and he has a concentrated face that captivates Shige. He catches himself staring at every line of muscles that is presented before his eyes until Massu has reached his spot and greets him.  
  
"Can we start?" he asks without giving a hint of reaction, and Shige becomes even more intrigued.  
  
They begin, and Shige feels more than dumb to be swimming the way he is whereas Massu is doing it so elegantly, making it look so easy and graceful but then Shige remembers how long he has been doing it.  
  
Massu tells him a lot about moves and breathing techniques and Shige tries to pay attention as best as he can, not wanting to forget why he actually came here.  
  
He swims a bit and hears some critique points shouted at him, then returns to the pool edge to discuss what can be done better.  
  
"You're on a good way," Massu says when they finally climb out of the water, "good luck with the show."  
  
Massu doesn't seem to notice Shige's gaze on him or if he does, he doesn't show it. Shige tries to keep it low but his eyes won't follow his orders, they are practically glued to Massus wet body, the defined stomach muscles and the very soft hairline from his navel down lower to the hem of his navy blue swimming shorts.   
  
Massu is kneading his wet hair dry with a white towel, turning his back on Shige and Shige makes a big thing out of looking for his own one, trying to steal some time to be able to be with Massu a little longer like this.   
  
He feels like an idiot though so he just grabs the blow dryer and tries to rush out of the room unnoticed, head down until Massu speaks up.  
  
"I don't mind you looking," he smirks over his shoulder, adding a playful pout, "are you sure you want to leave already?"  
  
Shige gapes, one foot in the door and his hair dryer in his left hand, bag in his right.  
  
"I.. umm" is all he can manage to say before Massu approaches him.   
  
Shige stares at him blankly, having turned around. Massu doesn't say anything but he doesn't have to. His simple presence, half naked, a sneaky look in his eyes and a pout on his face, one step into Shige's personal space and Shige places the hairdryer on the table next to him before Massu reaches around to close the door.  
  
"I like it when you look at me, Shige," Massu says, but his voice has changed. It's a tone he hasn't used with Shige before, and Shige feels like even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to back out now. It's keeping him there were he is without any physical restraints, and he wonders if the effect will last. Or if his own voice has some sort of same effect.  
  
"Must be interesting, your thoughts," Massu brings him back to reality, "sometimes I really want to know what is going on in your head."  
  
"Recently, you, a lot," Shige says before he is actually knowing he is saying it, and he slaps his hand in front of his mouth with his free hand, his bag falling on the floor as Massu grins and takes his wrist, gently stroking along his arm to remove said hand from his face.  
  
"Would you mind to elaborate?" he leans in, and Shige feels his own heartrate going up. Besides, the tiny changing room seems to become hotter by each second.  
  
"I don't mind, but I don't know if I am capable to," he says honestly.  
  
Massu nods and leans back against the counter. His hair is still moist and he makes a little show out of stretching, hopping onto the counter in scissor seat then.  
  
"Don't force yourself," he then says, "but ever since your eyes were glued to me like that in the water, I was wondering what was on your mind"  
  
Shige blushes. He sometimes hates that he is so obvious like an open book.  
  
"I enjoyed looking at you. Still am, I mean. There, now I said it."   
  
He hates that he sounds a little bit like a five year old boy who had just admitted to have stolen some gum.  
  
"I think I'm okay with that," Massu replies, now letting his legs hand from the counter, "I actually would be okay if you wanted to do more than just looking at me."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes"  
  
Shige feels like the next seconds happen like he is not himself, like he is a marionette or a doll or a robot, that something is controlling him when he approaches Massu on the counter to place his hands on the counter next to him flatly and with a thud sound, lips one inch apart. They don't move then, Massu waiting and Shige taking a deep breath with Massu being so close to him for the first time in his life. Massu's lips look even more captivating from up close, full and soft and so very kissable.  
  
"Shige, you think too much," Massu whispers, "it's fine to go ahead, really"  
  
Massu's voice sounds really pleasant like this and his closeness is nice, and Shige wants to stay like this, so close, and the next thing he knows is that he is pressing his lips on Massu's, and that they are welcomed, Massu's lips feel warm and nice on his own, and Shige slides a hand up Massu's arm around his neck as Massu pulls him closer with his legs.  
  
Shige jerks a little as he feels something hard against his own waking arousal.  
  
"Yes, I want you as much," is what Massu says, casually leaning against the mirror on the counter, doing nothing to hide his arousal that is showing underneath his swimming shorts.  
  
"Massu," Shige whispers.  
  
"I don't just want to be with you like this," Massu states, "I can imagine much more. I just don't want to shock you."   
  
"What is it," Shige says, "now you made me curious."  
  
"Simple things like waking up together, cuddling on the couch while watching a movie, making out, but also sneaking out of practice and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Banging you against a wall and the like"  
  
Shige makes a noise and Massu grins.  
  
"It's so tempting to tell you things like that when you react like this," Massu says, "but I'm afraid if I tease you too much you would dislike me"  
  
"I won't," Shige says firmly, "but I have to think about all those things you said. My body is reacting faster than my mind can follow. But I want to wholly approve of it."  
  
"We have two options then," Massu suggests then as he slides on his shirt, "either we wait, if we want to elaborate on this further, or you pause your mind and just follow your body for now"  
  
Shige considers, having been a quick thinker ever since. He knows Massu would support him for any options he chooses and he is glad about this.  
  
"I'd like to go with the first option" he finally says and Massu nods.  
  
"I'll wait for you to contact me, then," Massu smiles.  
  
And that's what Shige does, but only after a few more days of being alone with this thought and the options in front of him. He even considers calling Koyama and asking him, but in the end he doesn't.  
  
"Hello?" Massu's voice sounds smooth and deep when he picks up the phone around 11pm and it gets to Shige right away.  
  
"I've been thinking," Shige says, "and I think I am ready now. I want to elaborate."  
  
"Good," Massu says, "I'm glad. Anything you have been thinking of in particular?"  
  
"It's hard to say in words," Shige stammers, feeling a bit stupid to be saying something like this as a over 30 year old, but it's the way Massu makes him feel.  
  
"Then type it," Massu says calmly, "I have time."  
  
Shige pictures Massu walking around in his appartment, probably with a cleaning tool wiping the dust of the shelves as they talk, and he smiles.  
  
"Okay. But if you show this to anyone, I'll kill you"  
  
"Mhh got it," Massu says.  
  
Shige hangs up for the moment and begins to type.  
  
_I've been trying to picture us, and that didn't work at first because I forced it. But the memory of you so close to me didn't go away. I liked how you smelled and I liked how you looked at me but what I liked best is when you said I could think about it. You didn't try to rush me into anything which I'm really grateful for, even though it was clearly showing how much you wanted me. I have started to wonder if you have been thinking about me._   
  
Shige leans back against his couched after having finished typing, the glow of his phone the only light in his room as he impatiently waits for the reply.  
  
_First of all, thanks for you honest words and feelings. I figured it must be harder to speak them aloud so I'm glad you let me know this way. I have been imagining about you indeed. Would you like to hear it? I have no problem telling you on the phone. You don't have to reply right away, just listen._   
  
As soon as he had read it, Shige dials the number.  
  
"Shige," Massu's voice vibrates into the phone, "oh Shige"  
  
Shige gulps, feeling his throat getting a bit dry as he slumps down further on his couch.  
  
"I have been wondering if I would ever be able to tell you this, but I feel like now is the right moment. I really enjoy imagining about you. It were various situations. You were always unbelievably beautiful in all of them. I know this sounds cheesy, but it's true. I have been picturing your pleasure voice. I can't help it, I picture you above me, riding me, your head thrown back, how mesmerizing you would look, I am sure you do. Your neck exposed to me so invitingly, begging to bee touched, and I would. I would touch you all over, slowly, gently, my fingertips exploring every inch of your body until we are both so lost in the sensation we forget everything around us."  
  
Shige just breathes as he listens, Massu's voice sounding so easy to listen to, unlike in his radio show where he puts on the cute sweet voice for his listeners. This voice is his normal one, deep and manly and pure and intimate, but not exaggerated to turn him on, it's Massu's very personal thoughts he is telling him now, Shige can tell.   
  
"This sounds wonderful. Can you tell me more?" Shige breathes into the phone, unable to help his voice from sounding erotic, trembling with every syllable. The mood is changing, has already changed before Shige has realized it. Unlike usually, it's like his arousal is coming from his body, but from his mind. It's hard to describe for him but it is like is captivated, sucked into another dimension where it is just him and Massu.   
  
"Shige, do you know what that means.. If I go on I.."  
  
"Please"   
  
Massu coughs a bit but goes on.  
  
"I want you all to myself. I want to undress you, want to see you what you look like when I make you feel good. I want to hear your noises, and oh I want to be the one to make you come. I want to be selfish, taking the good part for myself where you moan just for me, because of me. I want to do so much, you have no idea."  
  
"Taka.." Shige switches to Massu's first name and feels like it is just right.  
  
"Shigeaki," Massu replies immediately, "I'm honest with you, you make me want to touch you right now. You make me want to touch myself right now."  
  
"Don't hold back," Shige whispers into the phone with such a lustful tone resonating that Massu makes a little noise and now it's him who is also slumping down further on his bed.  
  
"I want to moan for you," Shige then says suddenly, having his eyes closed, beginning to imagine himself with Massu, in a situation Massu had described, him above Massu, riding him. Massu would be lying underneath him, holding his hips, flexing his stomach muscles, and Shige would show him his pleasure face without restraint.   
  
"I want to hear it," Massu responses, voice vibrating rich and deep with sincere desire, and Shige can hear a little noise which gives him a pleasant, delightful tingle.   
  
"Fuck, I.." Shige presses out and he bites his lips, realizing he is actually so very hard by now.  
  
"Shige," Massu breathes into the phone, and sounds so very erotic that Shige cannot help but grab his pulsating arousal over his pants, gasping.  
  
"I want to ride you," he utters on spur of moment, palming himself, rubbing and massaging himself, the pictures in his head forming and coming alive, getting clearer by each second. He sees Massu's full lips that ghost over his chest open-mouthed, his own hands that loosely grab Massu's hair, their bodies close, moving hard and fast after going sensual and slow.   
  
"Tell me what's on your mind, Shige," Massu demands, and Shige shivers. "I want to know it. What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Riding you.." Shige gasps softly, and Massu just groans, and Shige is pretty sure Massu is also touching himself.   
  
"You would feel so good, your gaze on me, how you take care of me, how you pay attention that I would always feel comfortable"  
  
"Oh, God, Shige," Massu moans, "I picture you, too. You would blush at first but then show me that you truly want it. You would show your dirty side to me. Damn, I really wanna see that."  
  
Shige can't talk anymore. All he can do is pant as he slides his pants down to work himself up even more, totally lost in his fantasy with Massu.  
  
"Shige?"   
  
"I.. God, I'm sorry, I was so lost in that fantasy, I just.. "   
  
"It's okay. Go on, let me hear you come."  
  
"Oh fuck," Shige just utters at those direct words from Massu and they get to him. His hand is moving steadily now, the low, dirty voice of Massu guiding him to the peak.  
  
Before he knows, his hand is coating in white liquid, the low growls from the other end still audible.   
  
"Close.." he hears Massu groan and takes a deep breath, gaining all his courage.  
  
He feels like he wants to be the one to make Massu come.   
  
"I would face you," he says, searching his brain for the dirtiest words he can think of, which is not hard since he is a writer, his brain is basically a library. He just doesn't use them often.   
  
"I would suck your pleasure out of your dick with my hole while licking along your neck, you wouldn't be able to keep it up long, I would make it so good you would quickly jerk hard into my little willing hole so so deep"  
  
He can hear Massu choking.  
  
"Shige!? Fuck, man, I didn't think you would be capable of such dirty talk, shit.."  
  
There is a noise on the other line and silence for a moment before Massu coughs again.   
  
"Wow, dude, that shocked me a bit in a good way. Dude. I still can't believe it. I.. wow fuck.. I seriously got off to that so hard it was a bit surprising. I need to hear more of that another time. Would that.. be okay?"  
  
Shige nods, then snorts because he remembers he is on the phone and Massu can't see him.   
  
"Yes," he says, then smiles, "I can't wait"  
  
They decide on hanging up for now and cleaning up, and keeping it a secret from the other two for now, which is kind of stupid because Koyama has the ability to basically smell any little change on Shige and Tegoshi seems to be able to sense any kind of change that is related to sex.  
  
"Did you get laid?" he asks casually after their long practice day is over, continuing while Shige gives him a blank expression, "if yes I'm happy for you," he laughs and pats Shige's shoulder.  
  
Shige doesn't want to elaborate further into what exactly it was that made Tegoshi find out but it saves him the time to hide the total thing.   
  
*  
  
It's been two weeks since that phone call when Shige's phone beeps on his way home.   
  
"I'll be going to the swimming pool on Wednesday. Care to join?"  
  
Shige smiles as he types his reply.   
  
  



End file.
